User blog:Firedragon III/Clash Royale: Wizard vs. Valkyrie
Wizard vs. Valkyrie! Hey Guys! This is the very first blog of the Clash Royale Match-Up series, and for this week’s Match-up, we have the Wizard vs the Valkyrie! Using our Royale Science, we can conduct a Match-Up! Alrighty! So what exactly is the Wizard and Valkyrie? Well, to sum up its basic points, we have the following information: =Wizard= *Can target ground/air troops *Ranged Attacker *Does Aoe damage *Medium Health *Medium Speed =Valkyrie= *Can only target ground troops *Melee Attacker *Does Aoe damage *Strong Health *Medium Speed Health Bar: Health Bar credits goes to IceIceIceIceIce Visit their own pages to find out more information about them! Well, let’s compare them in each aspect. The Wizard can target both ground/air troops, but the Valkyrie can only attack ground troops. The Valkyrie is a melee attacker, while the Wizard is a ranged attacker. Both of them do Aoe damage. The Valkyrie has more health than the Wizard. Both of them have medium speeds. If we pretend like the melee and ranged attacks are the same, then the Valkyrie and Wizard are tied so far! However, we have a couple of more things to talk about. =Elixir Cost= This is a major point when figuring out what to deploy, because the more elixir you have, the better! The Valkyrie costs 4 elixir, while the Wizard costs 5. Hmmm… That’s something to think about. =Attacking= This is a pretty big category to focus on! Well, let’s split Attacking in a couple of sub-categories. We’re just focusing on statistics now, not on scenarios. =Hit Speed= The first subcategory is Hit speed. When we analyze their hit speed, we see that the Valkyrie has a hit speed of 1.5 seconds, compared to the Wizard, which has a hit speed of 1.7 seconds! We see that the Valkyrie will be able to attack more times. The Valkyrie wins this round! =Damage= This is also a major subcategory! When we see the damage each troop does, we see that at the same level, the Wizard does more damage. The Wizard wins this round! The two tie again for the attacking round! Let’s analyze their health. The Valkyrie has considerably more health than the Wizard. In fact, at the same level, the Valkyrie has more than twice the health than the Wizard! Yikes! The Valkyrie wins this round! After analyzing, we need to think about what would happen. What would happen if these two troops were placed head to head? What about if one started a bit further from the other? Let’s look at these scenarios. =Scenario #1: Head to Head= This scenario is where the two troops are dropped at the same time. Since they both have the same deploy time of one second, no troop gets a time advantage. We’re doing these scenarios for Level 1. Let’s go! =Level 1= Each troop is dropped at the same time. The wizard shoots his fireball, and the Valkyrie swings her axe. The Valkyrie starts with 800 health, but it drops to 670 after being hit by the Wizard. The Wizard, starting with his health at 340, gets hit by the Valkyrie, dropping it down to 230. We can repeat this for the following: Since the Valkyrie has a slight advantage over time, she hits first: Wizard Health: 230 → 120 The wizard shoots his fireball. Valkyrie Health: 670 → 540 The Valkyrie takes another swing! Wizard Health: 120 → 10! The Wizard shoots his fireball! Valkyrie Health: 540 → 410 The Valkyrie takes her last swing, and the Wizard sadly dies. 10 → 0. In Head-To-Head melee combat, the Valkyrie is victorious! However, keep in mind other scenarios. =Scenario #2: Ranged Attacks= This isn’t completely accurate, but let’s do it. Assuming that the Wizard and Valkyrie are dropped some distance apart, and that the Wizard can hit the Valkyrie once before the Valkyrie attacks. Valkyrie Health: 800 → 670 Wizard Health: 340 → 230 Valkyrie Health: 670 → 540 Wizard Health: 230 → 120 Valkyrie Health: 540 → 410 Wizard Health: 120 → 10 Valkyrie Health: 410 → 280 A valiant attempt, but the Wizard dies again. Number 2: The Wizard is able to get 2 hits off! I believe this is the maximum before the Valkyrie attacks the Wizard. If it isn’t, let’s do it for the sake of Royale Science. Valkyrie Health: 800 → 670 Valkyrie Health: 670 → 540 Wizard Health: 340 → 230 Valkyrie Health: 540 → 410 Wizard Health: 230 → 120 Valkyrie Health: 410 → 280 Wizard Health: 120 → 10 Valkyrie Health: 280 → 150 Not quite there, Wizard. But it was close. The Valkyrie has 150 health left. Therefore, the winner for the fighting part of the match-up is the Valkyrie!!! But is that all? Not really. The Wizard can hit Air and Ground Troops, extending its use for a while. However, Valkyries are completely vulnerable to air attacks. Therefore, the Wizard is actually pretty good. Don’t forget that the Wizard is a ranged attacker. Against a melee fighter, sure, it’s not that good. However, when placed correctly, a Wizard can do very good damage. A wizard placed behind/near a Crown tower can be protected while doing good Aoe damage. Therefore, a Wizard can easily pick off troops. Not only that, but it requires less time for the wizard to start shooting at the crown tower! In fact, there are many combinations with the Wizard, and don’t get me wrong, there are also many with the Valkyrie. We need to put all these things into consideration when deciding who will win this match-up. Don’t forget the critical fact that the Wizard costs a bit more than the Valkyrie, too. Well, let’s make the chart and decide. =Wizard= *Better damage *Slower Hit Speed-1.7 seconds *Less Health *Same Speed-Medium *Same Drop Time-1 second *More Expensive-5 elixir *Worse In Close Combat *Excellent With Combos and Crown Towers *Can Attack Air and Ground/More Usage *Ranged Attacker Can Attack From Afar =Valkyrie= *Less Damage *Faster Hit Speed-1.5 seconds *More Health *Same Speed-Medium *Same Drop Time-1 second *Less expensive-4 elixir *Better in Close Combat *Decent With Combos, Not Good with Crown Towers *Can Only attack Ground *Melee Attacker, Only Attacking in Close Combat Don’t forget that the Wizard and Valkyrie usage also depends on what your opponents are using. Maybe your opponent loves using air troops. Maybe they like using tank troops. It also depends on your deck. So who won this Clash Royale Match-Up? After research, my opinion is that… They both are tied. Jeez. Sorry. I know you wanted to know which one was better. But as I said, it depends on tons of factors. Some Royale Science isn’t enough to see which one is better in this case. For me. I have different opinions, but in this case, I truly think they are tied. What do you think? Comment below in the blog on who you think is better, and also, match-ups for the future! Or, you can simply do this poll! Which is better? The Wizard? Or the Valkyrie? Wizard Valkyrie Planned Match-Ups: Dark Prince vs. Prince Wizard vs. Musketeer Thanks for spending your time reading my Clash Royale Match-Up blog! Category:Blog posts